


o x y m o r o n

by rasyalleva



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: #HappyBerlianaDay, Friendship, Gen, Historical References, Hurt/Comfort, mari lestarikan uk/ger yang udah kekeringan ini ;A;, met ultah nana!!1!
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: kita ... kita lebih seperti teman saat kita berperang, entah kenapa.[#HappyBerlianaDay]





	o x y m o r o n

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cineraria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/gifts).



> hetalia: axis powers (c) hidekaz himaruya; tidak ada profit diambil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.  
> oksimoron ( _oxymoron_ ) adalah suatu kalimat yang di dalamnya terdapat dua kata bertentangan.

.

Kita tidak pernah

benar-benar berteman.

 

i.

“Perang adalah si baik melawan si baik yang kautentang,” ujar Ludwig.

“Perang adalah si buruk melawan si buruk yang kaubela,” ujar Arthur.

Pada saat itulah, keduanya tahu bahwa mereka mempunyai kemiripan.

 

ii.

Alfred menggumam panjang, sengaja memperlama jeda. Awalnya Arthur tak mempermasalahkan hal itu, hanya saja lama-kelamaan makin kesal ketika Alfred sampai butuh tambahan waktu dengan memutar-mutar sendok mungil di dalam cangkir kopinya. Arthur menghardik gusar, “Hei!”

Gerakan tangan Alfred terhenti, dan pemuda Amerika itu tertawa. Ia berkata, _maaf, maaf_ —kemudian menempelkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Gumaman yang masih terdengar dari mulutnya itu disadari dengan terlambat oleh Arthur sebagai senandung.

Alfred sedang memutar kejadian itu dalam ingatan, ketika mereka berkumpul dalam meja persegi panjang di ruangan biasa untuk membicarakan kemajuan negara perwujudan mereka masing-masing, bersama dengan Francis, Kiku, Ludwig, Feliciano, dan Ivan.

*

Zaman sekarang sudah cukup maju, mereka sampai-sampai kewalahan sendiri dengan begitu cepatnya tangan-tangan manusia menciptakan sesuatu yang baru. Sadar kalau beberapa di antara mereka sudah takmau berusaha memberikan sumbang saran bagi rezim yang sedang berjalan di negara mereka sendiri, pertemuan rutin mereka sepuluh tahun belakangan ini berturut-turut hanya melaporkan kebaruan-kebaruan yang ada saja. Pertemuan itu _seharusnya_ bisa berlangsung (dan selesai) dengan sangat sederhana dan damai, _apabila_ _Feliciano tidak menyeletuk hal tersebut_.

“Kalau bisa, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin ada perang,” sahut Feliciano saat itu dengan kaku, “tapi kalau tidak bisa, aku … tetap nggak ingin ada perang.”

Beberapa di antara mereka saling lirik.

“Kamu kayak nggak pernah perang saja.” Kiku berkomentar datar. Berharap dengan tanggapan yang sangat biasa itu sudah cukup untuk mewakilkan isi kepala mereka semua dan mengurungkan niat yang tersisa di situ untuk ikut-ikutan menyuarakan pendapat.

“Bukan begitu, tapi—”

“Dan perkataanmu membuatku berpikir kalau kamu entah kenapa sangat ingin dihujat,” tambah Arthur, “sangat, sangat, _sangat_ ingin dihujat sampai-sampai kamu merasa bahwa kamu harus mengutarakan kalimat seperti itu agar bisa dihujat, dan perlu kukatakan kalau itu berhasil, karena memang hanya kalimat yang seperti itulah yang nggak mungkin kubiarkan lolos begitu saja tanpa aku menghujatmu.”

Arthur mengucapkan itu begitu tandas dan tanpa napas, begitu cepat seperti tidak memedulikan sekeliling, dan barangkali ia memang tidak memedulikan sekeliling karena Arthur nyatanya tidak mendengar desisan Francis, “Sssstt sudahlah Arthur, _sudahlah_ ”, atau pun menyadari bahwa hampir semua di antara mereka mulai saling menunjukkan gelagat taknyaman.

Feliciano terpana, atau bahkan—bagi Ludwig yang duduk di sebelahnya—pemuda rasanya itu sudah membeku. Feliciano sadar bahwa ia telah salah bicara, dan kesalahan semacam itu adalah hal yang cukup menyedihkan karena permintaan maaf seberusaha dan sebanyak apa pun takkan dapat membuat yang sudah diucapkan dapat ditarik kembali. Meskipun kebingungan, tetapi akhirnya pemuda itu memalingkan muka, takberani menatap siapa-siapa meskipun kenyataannya, matanya bertemu dengan Ludwig saat ia berkata, “Aku nggak mengatakan itu dengan maksud serius. Maaf.”

“Nggak masalah.” Arthur menganggukan kepala, dengan cepat, seolah ingin semuanya buru-buru kelar. Suasana hatinya jelas-jelas sedang buruk, batin semua orang yang ada di situ, kecuali Francis atau Alfred, karena bagi keduanya, Arthur memang seperti itu aslinya. “Mungkin kamu cuma tanpa pikir. Atau mungkin kamu lupa kalau kamu mengatakan itu kepada _kita semua_ —yang tahu kalau tidak ada siapa pun di sini yang ingin perang, dan tahu juga kalau tidak ada siapa pun di sini yang bisa mencegahnya untuk tidak terjadi.”

Feliciano menoleh ke arah Ludwig, ingin minta bantuan, maksudnya.

“Nggak perlu diperjelas, sih, Arth.” Tiba-tiba, Alfred menimpali.

Arthur menoleh sengit. “Bagian mananya?”

“Kalau tidak ada siapa pun di antara kita yang ingin perang, dan tidak ada siapa pun di antara kita yang bisa mencegahnya,” jawab Ivan, seolah-olah sengaja menyambar kesempatan agar dia bisa ikut bergabung dalam percakapan, “kamu juga tahu, atau yang paling tahu barangkali, kalau kalimat itu nggak seratus persen benar.”

“Aku nggak paling tahu.”

“Ah, kata-kata Ivan tadi bukan di situ intinya Artie, kamu mengalihkan pembicaraan sekarang,” sela Francis.

“Aku nggak mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan, tunggu _tunggu,_ kok, jadi aku, sih?”

Semua lantas diam.

Saat itulah, ketika Ludwig akhirnya angkat bicara.

“Karena kamu nggak ada bedanya dengan Feliciano tadi, Arthur,” ujarnya sambil berdeham, “tadi Feliciano bilang, dia nggak ingin perang. Kamu bilang, kalau itu adalah ucapan yang tanpa pikir. Katamu, perang itu nggak bisa kita cegah. Sama saja. Itu juga tanpa pikir. Perang itu diperlukan, dan kadang-kadang, perang itu harus ada.”

“Wah, apaan nih?” Francis buru-buru tertawa untuk mengusir aura tidak enak yang ada di antara mereka. “Pembicaraan ini harusnya nggak perlu kita lakukan karena kita semua sudah tahu, ‘kan? Jadi, apakah kita sudah memasuki tahap Mari Terbuka Karena Sudah Cukup Main Naif-Naifannya, sekarang?”

Arthur tidak memedulikan Francis. Pandangannya lurus-lurus menatap Ludwig. “Perang yang seperti apa, memangnya?”

“Perang ketika definisi perang itu adalah si baik melawan si baik yang kautentang.”

Ucapan Ludwig membekukan seisi ruangan.

Kecuali Arthur yang dengan terlalu cepat langsung tersenyum. “Ah, ya, benar juga, kalau kamu, tidak mungkin berpikir kalau perang adalah si buruk melawan si buruk yang kaubela, ya?”

Ludwig, yang berpikir bahwa kalimat yang ia ucapkan tadi akan cukup untuk menghentikan arus percakapan, terpaku.

Arthur yang kali pertama meninggalkan ruangan.

*

Alfred menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya. Ia mengulas senyum lebar. “Nggak ada bedanya, menurutku.”

“Apanya?”

“Ucapan kalian berdua waktu itu.”

Arthur diam, karena ia juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Mirip. Persepsi keduanya tentang perang. Ironis kalau dipikir-pikir, karena kedua kalimat itu apabila dijejerkan maka tampak sama sekali lain, tetapi sebenarnya kalau dipikirkan lebih lanjut justru tidak ada bedanya. Definisi yang sama-sama tidak salah, apalagi jika memutar memori ketika keduanya tidak pernah benar-benar berada dalam kubu yang sama setiap ada perang meletus di suatu masa.

 

iii.

Kalau boleh jujur, Ludwig tidak pernah berpikir bahwa perang itu adalah hal yang buruk. Bukan berarti bahwa ia mengesahkan pembantaian atau kekejian dalam perang atau bagaimana, hanya saja, hati kecilnya selalu memegang prinsip bahwa perang itu hanyalah pertarungan antara dua pihak yang sebenarnya sama-sama baik (seperti yang ia katakan saat pertemuan beberapa hari yang lalu).

Perang itu diisi oleh dua pihak yang punya “panggilan kemanusiaan” versi mereka sendiri. Kemudian mempertaruhkan visi mereka itu di lapangan. Apa pun hasilnya, sama saja sebenarnya—yang baik akan menang.

Dunia ini takpernah kekurangan orang-orang baik, bagi Ludwig.

 

iv.

Dunia ini selalu menyisakan orang-orang buruk, bagi Arthur. Selalu begitu. Kedua pihak dalam perang sama-sama busuknya. Sama-sama kejamnya. Sama-sama kejinya. Pihak lawan, dan begitu pula pihaknya. Mereka akan bertarung, kemudian salah satu di antara mereka akan menang, dan mendongengkan sejarah bahwa apa yang ia lakukan adalah untuk kebenaran _yang sebenar-benarnya kebenaran_ , sambil mencetak para orang buruk lainnya.

Arthur tahu betul.

 

Masa lalu memang tidak bisa diubah,

_tapi sejarah bisa._

 

v.

Keduanya tidak pernah benar-benar berteman.

Baik di masa lalu, maupun di masa sekarang. Baik sejak awal, maupun sampai saat ini. Dulu. Sekarang. Dan yang membuat semuanya makin menyedihkan adalah, tidak ada yang pernah benar-benar mempermasalahkannya, karena kerenggangan hubungan mereka berdua _seolah-olah tidak pernah ada yang sadar_.

Orang-orang akan saling meledek Arthur dengan Alfred yang sudah bikin janji untuk mampir ke café terdekat sebelum kembali ke negara masing-masing seusai pertemuan, dan kilas balik mengenai Perang Kemerdekaan Amerika akan terlintas di benak mereka tanpa harus diinformasikan dalam senyata-nyata ucapan. Atau orang-orang akan menyindir kekompakan suara Francis dengan Ludwig dalam membahas perekonomian Eropa dan tanpa harus ada salah satu di antara mereka yang menceletuk tentang penaklukan Jerman atas Prancis saat Perang Dunia Kedua lalu.

Tapi tidak ada yang mengomentari Ludwig dengan Arthur. Tidak, meskipun keduanya merupakan tokoh utama dalam tahun-tahun pertama perang, ketika Rusia dan Amerika belum benar-benar terjun memasuki medan. Meskipun keduanya saling baku hantam di laut dan saling adu banyak-banyakan memasang ranjau. Meskipun keduanya sama-sama pernah mendongakkan kepala, dan melihat pesawat-pesawat tempur lawan melintasi langit, dan menjatuhkan bom, dan membumihanguskan kota, dan masing-masing di antara mereka hanya bergeming tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa.

Perang Dunia Kedua berakhir, dan Ludwig dengan Francis lantas berbaikan.

_Tetapi, dengan Arthur?_

 

vi.

“Kupikir, kamu akan mengajakku bertemu di suatu café,” tegur Ludwig.

Arthur menoleh. Ia sudah menunggu di sana beberapa belas menit yang lalu, dan sekalipun ia tidak suka menunggu, tetapi laut adalah tempat yang membuatnya lupa waktu. Ludwig datang dengan pakaiannya yang biasa—menyesakkan, dengan kemeja dan celana panjang, sangat tidak cocok dengan suasana laut pagi-pagi sekali yang teduh dan membebaskan.

“Karena aku dan Alfred suka dengan hal itu, seperti kamu dan Feliciano?”

“Begitulah.”

“Awalnya pengin begitu,” jawab Arthur, “tapi, rasanya kita menjalani hari dengan melupakan suatu hal.”

Ludwig ingin bertanya _apa_ , tetapi ia ingin menebaknya sendiri, jadi ia diam saja. Ia berjalan menghampiri Arthur dan ikut-ikut duduk meluruskan kaki di sebelah pemuda itu, dengan menatap ke arah laut, tidak peduli celana hitamnya kotor karena butiran-butiran pasir putih pantai.

“Karena saat itu, laut adalah medan perang kita?”

Arthur tertawa.

“Aku memikirkan itu akhir-akhir ini,” lanjut Ludwig, menambahkan, entah kenapa ia jadi ingin membicarakan banyak hal, “aku terlalu meninggalkanmu.”

Kalimat itu membuat Arthur tersengat. _Meninggalkannya_. Benar juga. Sialan. Bukan begitu. Ia ingin bilang, _bukan begitu_ , tetapi kalimat itu seolah-olah tercekat di tenggorokannya. Kalimat itu tidak terucapkan. Karena kenyataannya memang bukan begitu. Karena kenyataannya, kalimat Ludwig benar dan salah. Ludwig meninggalkannya. Itu benar. Dan salah.

Usai Perang Dunia Kedua, Jerman menjadi Jerman yang sama sekali lain, yang benar-benar baru, yang Arthur tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa. Apabila kehidupan mereka selama ini tertuang ke dalam buku, maka Ludwig secara sederhana akan mengambil buku tulis baru yang tersimpan di dalam rak, kemudian menuliskan kesehariannya di situ. Tanpa membuang buku tulis yang lama. Jerman bisa menjadi Jerman yang tidak melupakan sejarah mereka yang kelam, tetapi orang-orang mengenangnya dengan rasa hormat.

Ludwig meninggalkan Arthur. Yang masih berjalan di tempat. Yang, jangankan memakai buku tulis yang sama, karena Arthur bahkan tidak mau mengganti _lembarannya_. Arthur menuangkan semuanya pada satu lembar kertas itu. Kehidupannya. Kematiannya. Kegemilangannya. Keterpurukannya. Lelehan emas dan darah yang kering tercampur di situ, mendekam dan tidak terlupakan.

Arthur yang tertinggal; bukan Ludwig yang meninggalkan.

Ludwig sepertinya tahu ada kalimatnya yang salah. “Maaf.”

Arthur susah-payah bernapas. “Nggak apa-apa.”

“Ada yang kuucapkan salah?”

“Nggak, aku hanya … aku baru memikirkannya.”

“Oh.” Itu agak aneh, Ludwig membatin sambil mengerutkan kening. Setahunya, Arthur tidak pernah terlambat memikirkan suatu hal _karena bukankah pemuda di sampingnya ini hobi memikirkan banyak hal, ya?_ “Soal apa?”

“Kita lebih banyak berinteraksi saat perang dibandingkan saat ini.”

Ludwig seketika diam.

Ironis. Ketika keduanya lebih seperti teman saat mereka berperang.

 

vii.

“Apakah kita mirip?” tanya Ludwig.

“Ya,” jawab Arthur muram, “kamu berperang untuk mendendangkan apa yang kaupikir itu baik.”

“Dan kamu berperang untuk memusnahkan apa yang kaupikir itu buruk.”

“Aku nggak bisa seperti kamu. Aku nggak bisa meninggalkan semuanya. Aku nggak bisa membalikkan lembaran kertasku atau mengganti dengan buku baru.” Arthur menyahut, dan meskipun diam-diam Ludwig membatin _aku tahu_ , ia menahan diri dan tetap menunggu kalimat lanjutan dari Arthur. “Aku nggak bisa melupakan perang kita, atau kemenanganku atasmu. Tapi bukan berarti aku ingin kembali ke masa-masa itu.”

Ludwig tersenyum sedikit, dan sekalipun ia tahu bahwa Arthur bisa merasakannya, ia tidak lantas menghapus senyuman itu. Pandangannya menatap laut, kemudian mengarah pada burung camar yang sedang terbang di kejauhan sana—objek yang Ludwig percaya sedang dipandangi juga oleh Arthur.

“Aku nggak bisa seperti kamu. Menyakitkan untuk menetap di buku yang di dalamnya telah tertulis kekalahanku. Aku menggantinya, meskipun di dalam buku itu juga ada kisah tentang kemenanganku dalam pertempuran-pertempuran lain, yang melibatkan perang kita, yang melibatkan kamu,” balas Ludwig, “tapi, sekalipun aku memilih untuk tidak bertahan, bukan berarti aku tidak menyukai hal itu.”

Arthur tersenyum. Tahu kalau Ludwig menyadari itu, dan ia pun juga tak berniat menghapuskan senyumannya.

 

.

_Aku tetap bertahan padahal aku takmau kembali padamu,_

_seironis kamu yang memilih meninggalkan padahal kamu menyukaiku._ ***

**Author's Note:**

> haiiiii naa!! maaf karena telat ya. XD ini adalah hadiah untuk ulang tahunmu, jadiii, selamat ulang tahun! mudah-mudahan apa yang kamu pengenin terkabul, kutunggu sampai selesai baca buku hadiahnya mbil biar terus aku bisa pinjem! /sya
> 
> ini ada secuil persembahan dari aku dan teh rana, semoga nana suka ya! XD  
> lagi, selamat ulang tahun!


End file.
